DxN Marriage Equality Fic
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: The day was June 26th in the year of 2015 in Capulet City. The sun was shining brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Everything was perfect. But in a small shop called: Devil May Cry, something even better was about to happen, something...was about to change for the two men that lived there. DantexNero. :)


Hello, my fabulous readers!

Welcome to a special little one-shot i've made for this brilliant occasion. As most of you will know, the united states have legalised same sex marriage in all 50 states. To honour this, i've written this for your reading pleasure.

Enjoy!

Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy. Don't like, then the exits on the right.

Disclaimer: Devil May Cry is owned by Capcom. I only own the plot. :(

* * *

The day was June 26th in the year of 2015 in the hell-hole of a city known as Capulet. The sun was shining brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Everything was perfect.

But in a small shop called: Devil May Cry, something even better was about to happen, something...was about to change for the two men that lived there. (And the rest of the entire fanbase too. :) lol )

* * *

The devil hunters: Dante and Nero, were sitting on the sofa in front of the small TV in the main room of the shop eating pizza and drinking a beer.

"Jeez! Is there ever anthing good on." Nero shouted as he flicked through the channels with the remote in his demonic right hand and a can of beer in his human left. He flicked through them for a little longer and still nothing good came up.

"Wait!" Dante shouted at him with a hand on his shoulder, stopping on the channel he was just about to pass. It was a news channel, nothing fun about that.

The news channel was showing that the US Supreme Court had overturned state bans on same sex marriage throughout the whole country. Now thats more like it.

As the president made his speech, the two hunters opted to ignore said speech and started to chat.

"Took 'em long enough." Dante spoke in an annoyed tone, but the whole thing reminded him of something he had wanted to do for so long. 'Perfect time as any.'

Suddenly, he stood up from the sofa and was half way up the stairs when Nero shouted to him. "Where are you going, old man?" He asked the older slayer, who simply replied with a smirk, "I just need to get something, i'll be back minute babe." And off he went.

* * *

He was finally ready, he had been in a relationship with the ex-order member since a few months after the Savior Incident had accurd, when the kid had shown up at the shop and had told him that he'd been exiled from his home because of his demonic herritage and sexual orientation

'What a bunch of jackasses! The kid saved their asses and in return, he gets hated on for being himself!' Dante thought to himself, gritting his teeth at the thought of that bigoted city. (Sound familiar to anyone, it kinda reminds me of another place in real life i know. :) )

He opened the door to his and Nero's shared room and walked in. The room was quite small with a bed that was big enough for two, a small desk next to that and a door to the bathroom.

He dashed over to the desk and opened up the lowest drawer and shoved his right hand in and threw a couple bits and bobs onto the wooden floor, until he finally found what he was looking for.

In the man's hand, was a small red box with a soft material surrounding the top half of the box. A smile spread across Dante's lips that went from ear to ear.

"Its finally time." He whispered.

He closed his palm with the box in it, walked out of the room with glee, closed the door and walked back down the stairs to his lover.

* * *

Once he got down the stairs, he walked over to the sofa, turned off the TV and turned to look at his lover.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Nero shouted as he glared daggers at his boyfriend.

He was surprised when Dante pulled him up by his devil bringer hand and kissed him straight on his soft lips. He soon relaxed into the kiss after the slight shock and his eyes closed as he did, their tongues lashing out and entertwining with each other.

Dante soon seperated from the kiss,string of saliva connecting their lips, looking down at his blushing boyfriend and smirked. 'The kids too cute for his own good.'

He finally spoke.

"Its been 3 years since we first met back in Fortuna, Nero." He started, memories of that day back in the religious city flowing back to both of them.

"Never thought the person i dropped kicked in the face that day, would be my boyfriend years later. Funny how things turn out." Nero said, chuckling a little.

Dante chuckled.

"True. But since then, there hasn't been a moment where i wish i hadn't met you." He said with a sweet, smooth voice that was full of such honesty. _Well...except for the circumstances anyway._ He thought to himself, getting more and more excited for what was about to happen between them.

"And now that they have **finally** allowed everyone to marry someone of the same sex that they desire and love,"

He got down on one knee.

"I feel its as good as any time to finally ask you a question..."

He opened his palm to reveal the small box from earlier and pulled the top half of the box open. Nero's cheeks got a shade redder at what he saw. Inside. A small, silver ring with a thick line of blue and two thin lines of silver on each side of it. Nero was in awe at such a beautiful ring.

"Nero...will you marry me?" Just one simple question and Nero was simply speechless, which was a hard thing to accomplish and quickly pulled Dante into another passionate kiss between the two hunters.

They parted once more, and with that, Dante finally got his answer. But just to be sure, "Is that a yes then?"

"Of course old man. Don't be a fool." He said, a smirk coming to both men's lips as the younger slayer raised his left hand, but Dante shook his head.

"The other one, babe."

Nero nodded and lowered his left hand and raised his demonic right arm as Dante got the ring and placed it slowly on the others demonic ring finger, the ring fitting like a glove as the teen stared at it with joy.

"I love you, kid. The true you."

"I love you too, old man. Even if you are a pervert."

"I'm y _our_ pervert, Nero."

They both began to laugh and stared longingly into each others eyes. Nero's demonic fingers entangling with Dante's left as they walked up stairs for some good old love making to celebrate this beautiful change in their lives. ;)

THE END

* * *

So, what do you think?

Leave a review before you walk away, dear reader, i do much appreciate it.

Also: If you wanna see the sex scene that was hinted at the end, let me know down below.

BYE! BYE!


End file.
